


Truth, Justice, and Pizza

by RowWithAChipNPin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, All ratings, And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst, Bat Family, Batman Beyond - Freeform, Bromance, Brooding, Character Death, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Drama, Fanon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, Love, Multi, Near Future, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Plotbunnies, Rape, Rape Recovery, Teen Angst, Teen Titans - Freeform, Teenagers, Timeline What Timeline, Unconventional Families, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, introduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowWithAChipNPin/pseuds/RowWithAChipNPin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of peeks into the lives of the YJ characters. Family issues, teenage drama, and flashes into the future. There are moments that you can never forget, no matter how ordinary they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Token disclaimer, I don't own anything, blah blah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Team meets Batgirl and Wally learns a lesson

_**~YJ~** _

**001\. Introduction**

**Rated: K+**

_**~YJ~** _

The girl standing in front of them was nothing special. She was pretty, certainly—smooth skin, shiny red hair, about the same height as Artemis, and a good figure—but she was average looking, the person you would glance at on the street and forget about a minute later. Her T-shirt had hiked up, showing about an inch and a half of skin above her low-riding jeans—a yellow Batman symbol was printed on her chest. _Subtle,_ thought Superboy.

She smirked, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, and held out a hand. "I'm Batgirl, your new teammate."

Superboy heard footsteps approaching—Wally—and then a whistle. "Hel- _lo_ Batgirl!"

The ass-kicking that followed was much more interesting than her introduction.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaldur broods about what he doesn't have

**_~YJ~_ **

**002\. Love**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

All around him, his teammates were falling in love—Wally and Artemis, Connor and Megan. Robin had yet to show any interest in girls and for that, Kaldur was thankful. Being the only one on the team without a girlfriend would have been too depressing. As it was, while he was happy for his friends, it was painful to see them every day when he could never have the girl he wanted. They might be blissfully in love, but he was hopelessly in love with a girl he could never have.

Every time he thought about her, there was a sharp pain in his chest and his eyes would sting. Her and her auburn hair and sea-green eyes, her musical laugh and gentleness. For her, he would have given up everything. If Tula hadn't told him when she did that his affections were not returned, he would have stayed in Atlantis. If she had given him even the slightest sign that they could have been, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. He would have given up his title as Aqualad and fought Garth to the end to have Tula, if she hadn't extinguished his hope when she did. He would've left the team to Robin's yet incapable hands and destroyed his first and best friendship, all for her.

_It will not happen,_ he tells himself. _I could never do that to Garth, and Tula…Tula does not feel the same._ Garth had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, and if he made Tula happy, then Kaldur couldn't object. He could only sit by helplessly and watch as everyone around them found love, thinking that he was just not meant to find love.

However, watching Batgirl pitch a baseball at a stack of milk bottles, red hair catching the last of the sun's rays and baby blue eyes glittering with excitement, he couldn't help but think that perhaps he was wrong. Maybe there _was_ another chance at love for him. Later, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him off towards the Tilt-a-Whirl, he knew it was true.


	3. Urban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Superboy decides he prefers rural to urban...or at least Gotham.

**_~YJ~_ **

**003\. Urban**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

When Superboy stayed with Kid Flash at his house in Central City, he had found it intriguing how open and friendly the people had been. Everywhere they went, people would wave or ask them, "How's it going?" When he visited Metropolis, the citizenry hadn't been as welcoming as Central City, but he hadn't been treated with direct hostility.

Here? In Gotham? This was exactly how the people acted. Everyone seemed to be suspicious of everyone else; he couldn't count many times someone shouldered past him rudely, snapped angrily, or glared at them accusingly.

No wonder Batman was such a no-nonsense, unhappy guy.

Connor couldn't even begin to fathom why Robin loved living in such a place. To him, it was like someone built a nightmare out of metal and stone. It was dark and foreboding, and the noise was deafening. It excluded an aura of darkness and death and had a deep-seated sense of urban decay, and it gave him the chills. When Robin had shown him around the city, it seemed that they couldn't go three feet without seeing graffiti. The only things the three cities had in common were the sound level and the crowds of people.

He decided right then and there that he would prefer rural areas over urban any day. At least it would be quieter…


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wally regrets choosing dare...or does he?

**_~YJ~_ **

**004-Truth or Dare**

**Rating: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

"How did we end up in this situation again?"

" _You_ chose dare, _remember_?"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

Roy shook his head and sighed, blue eyes meeting green. True, the younger couldn't have known that they would get such a dare; in all honestly, Roy _seriously_ doubted that the dare had originally been part of the stack of cards (his evidence—it was hand-written instead of printed like the rest). And yet here he was with a hundred pound redhead straddling his waist, face only inches away from his own. The dare had been unexpected, and there was no way out. No escape.

_You have to kiss the person sitting to your left, like you mean it, for fifteen seconds. There are three rules:_

_You have to be straddling the victim, legs on either side of their waist_

_You have to remain sitting in their lap for the next five rounds_

_And you must have someone time you to make sure it's fifteen seconds_

Poor Wally had flushed bright crimson when he read the dare, and had practically shoved the paper card into Roy's hands when the elder asked what the dare was; Roy had skimmed the print and almost dropped the slip of paper when reality hit. _He_ was sitting on Wally's left.

This brought them back to their current state of awkwardness.

Wally's cheeks were tinted pink ( _the same color as M'gann's clothes,_ Roy noticed absent-mindedly) and his breathing was quick and shallow. Roy had managed to keep himself from blushing and hadn't lost his cool, but he was silently cursing the others for doing this to them. Wally was like a little brother to him; he didn't want to _kiss_ him. Roy knew that if they went through with the dare, their friends would somehow find a way to use it as blackmail later on. If they _didn't_ go through with it, then they would have to listen to the others taunts for the rest of their lives. A no-brainer.

"Do we have to do this?" Wally whispered. Roy smirked. "What, scared? C'mon, it's just a kiss."

The younger redhead nodded, and before he could hesitate, he closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips against Roy's; they were warm and slightly chapped, but Roy couldn't deny that it was nice. His common sense shut down, and his arms automatically went around the speedster's waist. Faintly, in the background, he could hear Robin counting, _"….twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…sixteen?...seventeen? ...Uh, guys?"_

He ignored him and just enjoyed the kiss. Oh, he was going to get them for this later, but for now…he was a little preoccupied.


	5. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two archers try to outdo each other

**_~YJ~_ **

**005\. Rivalry**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

The three thieves sprinted down the back alley, their backs to the police sirens and the flashing lights, their pockets filled to the brim with their prizes. By the time the cops figured out which way they'd run, they would be long gone. Up ahead was their getaway car. Just a few…more…fe— _Thwang!_

An arrow appeared from the shadows around them, flying past the thieves and burying itself in the back tire of their vehicle, letting the air out with a _hissss_. A woman's voice broke the silence.

"You always have to be first, don't you?" A chuckle followed as two figures stepped into the light—one woman and one man, each wielding a bow. The man grinned."You were taking too long," he chided. The thieves looked between the two, then at each other. A silent message passed among them, a message that didn't go unseen. The woman noticed, and she smirked.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Before either the thieves or her partner could respond, she shot forward. Whacking the first over the head with her bow, she buried her foot in the second's stomach and delivered an overhand punch, taking both out in a few short moves. With a single low swing of her foot, she swept his feet out from under him and knocked him to the ground. Green Arrow flicked her long golden braid over her shoulder and smiled smugly. Arsenal laughed and shook his head.

"Show off."


	6. Break Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which every bird has to leave the nest

**_~YJ~_ **

**006\. Break Away**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

Batman—no, _Bruce_ —met the younger man's eyes steadily. He had always known this would happen one day. He had known from the day he gave a nine-year-old boy his first domino mask that the same little boy would grow into a man, and that man wouldn't want to be his partner anymore. He had known that eventually, he would look down into those brilliant blue eyes and see a grown man instead of the eager young acrobat he had taken under his wing. Now, years later, at age eighteen, it seemed Dick was ready to spread his wings and fly the nest.

**"I'm sick of living in your shadow."**

Dick stood strong and proud in front of his mentor and father. He had known when he asked to be Robin that one day, he would want to strike out on his own journey. He couldn't live as Batman's sidekick forever; eventually, he would be ready to move on and take on the criminal world on his own. He had come to Wayne Manor that day with the Robin costume folded in a plastic bag; he wouldn't need it anymore. Robin would always be the counterpart of Batman, and that wasn't who he was anymore.

**"I'm tired of you treating me like I'd some kid."**

Bruce was the first to break the eye contact, looking from his protégé's face to the bundle in his hands. The "R" symbol stared up at him. He had known this was coming, but he hadn't known it would hurt this much. Dick was taking a stand and Bruce knew that this was the end for the Caped Crusaders. It wasn't just Dick who was growing up and breaking off from his mentor. Kaldur had taken the name Tempest, leaving his post as Aquaman's partner. After Barry's death, Wally took on the name of Flash; ditto with Artemis after Oliver got thrown into a jet engine.

**"I'm done with being Robin. It's time I grew up."**

He could understand the eighteen-year-old's need for independence, and he could respect his wanting to stand on his own. He could understand all that; it didn't mean he had to like it. No father wanted to accept that his kid was growing up, because then he would have to accept that he was no longer needed. Bruce had trained him in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, and disguise. He had taught him dozens of martial arts and fighting styles, hunting and tracking techniques, how to fight and win with a wide array of weapons, and trained him in weapons and firearms. Dick Grayson was in peak human condition, and if he really wanted, he could probably take Batman in a fight and win.

**"I can never be my own person if I'm worried about needing your approval."**

There was nothing else he could teach Dick; the only thing left was to let him do what he wanted. If he tried to stop the former Boy Wonder, all he would accomplish was driving a wedge between them. He didn't want to lose his son, no matter how much it hurt to let him go. Dick was ready to stand on his own and Bruce had to cut off the training wheels and let him.

**"As Robin, I've been a sidekick. I'm too old for that now. It's time I take what you've taught me and apply it in my own ways."**

Bruce stood and watched his adopted son walk away. Ten years ago, he had looked through a window in the police station at a very sad-looking little boy and planned to watch him for a few days while the legal issues were sorted out. He hadn't even dreamed that he would come to love the acrobat as his son, to watch him grow up, and to trust him with his life.

**"Good-bye, Bruce. Call if you need me."**

He just had to accept that it was time for Robin to break away.


	7. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Team goes to a fair, and KF realizes what heaven means to him

**_~YJ~_ **

**007\. Heaven**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

The noise in the air—laughing, screaming, chattering, the shouts and dings and cursing of people trying their luck at the games—melded together in a cacophony. The cloud of different scents mixing together was thick and heavy, making his eyes water. Bright lights of all types lit up the dark sky—neon signs, cell phones, iPod screens, strings of rainbow lights hanging like a thousand colored fireflies. All around was chaos—vivid colors, moving objects, the lines for tickets, pounding music from the different rides, little kiddies running around, colorful concession stands. Everything fit together as if it was meant to be that way, like in a dream.

It wasn't his first time at a fair, but that didn't stop him from feeling exhilarated and bouncy. Wally was acutely aware of the smaller hand clasped in his own, and the shoulder pressed against his arm. He turned to look down at his date; tousled black hair, radiant blue eyes, and clutching a stuffed red bulldog in his free arm.

There were many things that Wally felt made life great—the delight of an adventure, the recognition as Kid Flash, and the ability to run at ridiculous speeds, to name a few—but it was having someone special like Dick to share these things with that made life heaven.


	8. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we describe Miss Martian

**_~YJ~_ **

**008\. Innocence**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

She is **I** nexperienced.

She is **N** ervous.

She is **N** aïve.

She is **O** bliging.

She is **C** aring.

She is **E** ager.

She is **N** urturing.

She is **C** harming.

She is **E** cstatic.

She is all of these things, but she is not as **innocent** as they believe.


	9. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wally makes a very dear mistake

**_~YJ~_ **

**009\. Drive**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

"AAAHHHHH!"

"WHOO-HOO!"

"USE THE BRAKES! For the love of God, Rob, USE THE BRAKES!"

"NEVER!"

Wally held on for dear life and glared at the maniac in the driver's seat. His heart was pounding, and despite surviving countless battles against the forces of evil, he feared he wouldn't survive this experience. He screamed again and squeezed his eyes shut as they turned a corner and his friend spun the wheel gleefully.

He never knew that a car could go up on two wheels for so long without tipping over. As he opened his mouth for another round of screaming, he made a mental note to never let Dick behind the wheel of a vehicle ever again. Despite the acrobat's other strengths and skills, his driving ability left much to be desired.


	10. Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robin drowns and Kaldur almost loses a brother

**_~YJ~_ **

**010\. Breathe Again**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

_Darkness. So dark. Can't move. Can't see. Can't hear. Just dark. Chest burns. Throat burns. Hurts. Where? When? What? Floating. Rocking. What's that? Hands out of the darkness, cupping face. Cool against skin. Soft. Warm lips against mine. Air. Salty, but air. Inflates my airway. Fire receding. Sound. Voice. Familiar voice. Words._

His friend was ghostly pale, his lips were turning blue, and he still wasn't breathing. _Now_ he was panicking. _Forgive me, Robin._ Kaldur cupped the younger boy's face in his hands and covered his mouth with his own. He took in a deep breath, drawing the water out of Robin's lungs and into his, suddenly very thankful he was Atlantean. His body converted the water into oxygen, which he blew back into the smaller boy's body. Robin's chest rose and fell with the air. "Robin! Robin, wake up."

_"…bin! R'…bin, w…ke …'p."_

_Robin? Who's Robin? It's familiar…am I Robin? Who is that?_

_"…c'mon, breathe! Don't die on me, Robin. That's an order."_

His heart sank when he felt how _cold_ the other boy was under his hands. "C'mon, breathe!" He continued to breathe for the Boy Wonder, fear setting in over the panic. "Don't die on me, Robin. That's an order."

_An order? Eyes open. My eyes. Silver eyes. Panic. Fear. Worry. Written on his face. Short hair. Blond. Kaldur._

Kaldur felt relief spread through him as Robin's eyes fluttered open and he breathed again.


	11. Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wally meets his untimely end

**_~YJ~_ **

**011\. Dying**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

Blood. There was so much blood. It had soaked through the front of his partner's uniform and made a crimson pool on the cracked pavement. His hands were pressed against the wound, but Wally's lifeblood was seeping through his fingers.

It had happened so fast, there was nothing they could do to help. The gross feeling in the pit of his stomach, the screech of tires; the final sickening _crunch_ of metal against stone. The semi had come barreling through the front of the building, sending shards of glass and chunks of concrete flying; a scream cut through the sounds of battle.

There was nothing Robin could do; his best friend was dying in his arms and he was helpless to do anything than watch him bleed out on the pavement with a chunk of glass embedded in his abdomen. All around them the battle raged forward; bullets sliced through the air and their comrades continued to fight.

Red letters flashed on Wally's half of the screen: FAIL. YOU DIED.

"Oh, come _on!"_

"Just admit it, Walls. You suck at this game."


	12. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team learns that Robin should never have caffeine

**_~YJ~_ **

**012\. Insanity**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

They couldn't help but stare, bemused, at the boy in front of him. The youngest of the group had _obviously_ ingested _way_ too much sugar; either that, or fighting crime in Gotham had finally driven the kid insane. Artemis, personally, was voting for the second option.

Robin was bouncing on the couch, singing some strange song in a foreign language (Kaldur thought it was Russian or something), all the while munching happily on a candy bar he'd stolen from Kid Flash. The speedster was trying to grab the younger teen in order to recover said candy bar—trying and failing. For a guy with super speed, he was just too slow to catch the acrobat; the hyper child just kept dodging Kid Flash's attempts.

"Stupid, rotten, spoiled brat! Give that back!" snapped Wally. "Calm down already!" He made a bad grab at Robin, who ducked, shot off the couch, and leapt onto an armchair; Wally banged his shin into the coffee table with a sickening _thud_. The redhead swore, jumping up and down on his uninjured leg.

"DAMMIT! SHITSHITSHIT! _SHIT!_ " Robin was grinning wildly and giggling. Artemis decided it was most definitely the second option. The Boy Wonder had finally lost his marbles.


	13. Blood

**_~YJ~_ **

**013\. Blood**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

"Hey Rob?"

**_Gigage_ **

"Mm?"

**_Rood_ **

"Let's become blood brothers."

**_Rouge_ **

"What?"

**_Punainen_ **

"Blood brothers, dude! I saw it in a movie once. We both prick our fingers and mix blood."

**_Rot_ **

"You're crazy."

**_Kokkino_ **

"What? No I'm not!"

**_Rosso_ **

"You want me to purposely make myself bleed and then mix it with _yours_? Yes, you are."

**_Aka_ **

"Why does that make me nuts?"

**_Lolo_ **

"Think, KF. You're a science geek."

**_Rojo_ **

"Oh, right...Can we still do it?"

**_Czerwony_ **

_"_ No, we _cannot_ become blood brothers. As much as I love you, dude, That is _not_ going to happen."

**_Marpo_ **

"Why not!"

**_Coch_ **

"You're a meta; I'm not. I don't know what would happen and I don't want to know."

**_Royt_ **

"Fine, if you want to be that way. But you're still my brother."

**_Red_ **


	14. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which rich boy Dick Grayson takes notice of charity case Artemis Crock

**_~YJ~_ **

**014\. Smile**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

At Gotham Academy, Richard "Dick" Grayson, adopted son of billionaire playboy/Gotham's White Knight, Bruce Wayne, wasn't even the highest on the food chain.

It wasn't the ritziest school on the East Coast, public or private alike, but it had its fair share of potential kidnap victims. There were at least half a dozen offspring of government big shots, plus the daughter of a movie legend, a brother and sister who called an aging Rock legend Daddy, a Mafia princess, two real princesses, the son of a Russian shipping tycoon, the Gotham police commissioner's daughter, and the children of half Gotham's Mob bosses.

She—Artemis Crock, charity case from the wrong side of town—was barely a blip on the radar, and she was fine with that. She didn't want the attention of a bunch of rich snobs who thought they were _so much_ better than she was just because she attended on a scholarship; she _especially_ didn't want _his_ attention.

He was always hanging out with the police commissioner's kid—the redheaded student council president, nice enough, but sort of bossy—and they passed each other in the halls, but all the acknowledgement she'd ever gotten was a smile and a "hey." They had a total of three classes together—trig, phys ed, and French—and he'd always been polite, but he had never purposely gone out of his way to strike up a conversation with her.

That is, until today, when he slid into the seat next to her, dropped his bag on the floor, and gave her a friendly smile and a "what's up?"


	15. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence was in...

**_~YJ~_ **

**015\. Silence**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

Silence was in the hours they spent apart.

Silence was in the instant of victory, when they'd defeated their adversaries.

Silence was in the moments it seemed that they would lose.

Silence was in the seconds it took Robin to hack the systems.

Silence was in the months it took Artemis and Wally to realize they were meant for each other.

Silence was in the duration one of their own was in danger of losing their life.

Silence was in the past each of them was afraid to face.

Silence was in the minute Robin disappeared like a ninja.

Silence was in the time when the dust settled and the battle came to an end.

Silence was in the years they stayed friends and teammates.

Silence was in the day they declared their independence and told the Justice League to either get on board or get out of the way.

Silence was when they mourned the loss of their teammate.


	16. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick Grayson asks a question

**_~YJ~_ **

**016\. Questioning**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

"Hey, Bruce?"

The billionaire glanced up from his paperwork at his eight-year-old charge. The boy looked nervous, shifting from foot to foot, and avoiding his gaze. Sensing someone bad was coming, he set aside the stack of papers and lifted an eyebrow.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I was just wondering…can I ask you something?"

He felt relief flood through him. _Just a question._ He nodded and motioned towards the chair across from him. When Dick had taken a seat, he smiled and said, "So, what is it?"

Dick looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent.

"Where do babies come from?"


	17. Unchartered Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team goes where no one has gone before

**_~YJ~_ **

**017\. Uncharted Territory**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

"Are you sure there's no other way?"

No, the Boy Wonder wasn't scared—he didn't _do_ scared—but he was plenty cautious. This was uncharted territory he was facing; God only knew what was past those doors.

"I am afraid not, Robin. It must be done."

He was afraid of that. Well, if he _had_ to do it, he wasn't going without sufficient protection. The team didn't know precisely what was waiting for them, so they would have to be prepared for anything from mutant cockroaches to sentient mold.

"Fine. Gas mask?"

The air in the space beyond the metal door was unsuitable for sustaining human life; of that, they were certain. He would need a filter to keep from inhaling the noxious fumes.

"Here."

The small rubber device was pressed into his hands, and he strapped it on. He breathed in and out a few times, testing the filter.

"Surgical gloves and tongs? Thanks."

He pulled the yellow gloves over his hands and gripped the tongs; his experience in Gotham had taught him you could never be _too_ careful.

"Good luck my friend."

Kaldur clapped him on the shoulder warmly, his face impassive. Robin nodded, accepting his older brother's words of luck. They both knew how dangerous this mission was; there was a very good chance that the team's youngest member would not return from this alive.

"I'll need it. Kaldur, if I don't make it back, tell Batman I didn't go down without a fight."

His voice sounded hollow coming through the appliance. Kaldur nodded solemnly.

"I will make sure he and everyone knows that you went down with honor, the way any noble man would want."

The Atlantean clasped his friend in a brief hug. His eyes shone with worry as he let go, stepping back from the doorway. The rest of the team stood aside, watching as their youngest member readied to embark on his most deadly task yet.

Wally watched the melodrama fold out in front of his room with an amused expression.

"Aren't you two being a _bit_ dramatic? If you wanted me to pick up my dirty laundry, you just had to ask."


	18. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rainbow doesn't discriminate

**_~YJ~_ **

**018\. Rainbow**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

Wally West is many things.

He's hyperactive and eats more than the rest of his friends put together. He's stubborn as a mule and just as resilient, with a moral compass that doesn't quite point north. He calls himself a ladies' man, despite his less-than-stellar track record. He's flirty, quirky, kindhearted, carefree, and a jokester. He's loyal to his friends until the end, and will do anything for them. He refuses to believe in magic, despite having seen it and experienced it firsthand. He's a hero, although no one except fellow heroes are aware of that fact. He was the host body for Doctor Fate for a few minutes, the younger of the two protectors of Central City, and one of the lucky few who were trusted with the identities of Batman and Robin. Wally is hardheaded, he can break the sound barrier in his sneakers, and he will do anything to impress a girl.

He's also willing to do anything at least once.

That last one would explain why he was currently pressed against the wall in a maintenance closet in the Cave, hands tangled in raven hair and mouth otherwise occupied. When Flash opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the two, he hadn't said anything; he only looked at his nephew and said, "It would be safe to assume that Batman doesn't know about this."

The next morning, Wally only said one thing to his uncle:

"What can I say? The rainbow doesn't discriminate."


	19. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shades of Gray

**_~YJ~_ **

**019\. Gray**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

When I saw the assassin Cheshire's face, I was reminded of my purpose—my mission. Placed undercover in the Justice League's junior team, I was the double agent. A top operative of the League of Shadows, planted within the Justice League, ready to leap into action when I was called upon. I had been raised and trained as an agent of the world's leading organization in extortion, manipulation, and power-broking, taught how to kill and lie from the time I could walk. I was the perfect assassin; after all, who would suspect a sixteen-year-old biracial girl from the bad part of Gotham (not that there was much different between the good and bad parts) as a deadly killer?

When I'm around the others, I tell myself that when my father gives the order, I'll have the strength to tell him no. I don't want to kill the others; they're the first real friends I've ever had, and I couldn't imagine killing them. No, that's a lie; I _can_ imagine it, in vivid, realistically morbid detail. When I close my eyes, I can see their blood painting the walls, their bodies crumbled on the ground, empty eyes staring up at me. I can see the looks of utter betrayal on their faces. They've made a real difference in my life; for the first time, I can act like a regular teenager instead of a soldier, and for the first time, I don't have to worry about living to see tomorrow.

I tell myself that the sins of my father do not make me a murderer, but that's a lie too. He's made me into what I am today, and there are so many ways to describe what I have become.

Spy, sleeper agent, double agent, scout, infiltrator, terrorist, assassin, traitor, liar, betrayer, deserter, mole, inside agent, criminal, vigilante; all of these words fit my job description. Yet none of them can truly express it. Those terms are in black and white. But me?

I live in the shades of gray.


	20. Fortitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bond between them that keeps them strong

**_~YJ~_ **

**020\. Fortitude**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

If someone didn't know the truth, at face value, the gang didn't look like much. A group of adolescents of multiple nationalities and interests—Kryptonian, Martian, Atlantean, Vietnamese, Romani*, American—seemingly held together by the several relationships among them—Wally and Robin, Connor and M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis. No one would suspect that they'd fought a raging, fury-filled monster created by a hyped-up super soldier serum. No one would suspect that behind the front lay a group of heroes who risked their lives in battling superpowered psychos on a regular basis.

Even if someone _did_ manage to get past the facade everyone else saw, they wouldn't be able to understand what exactly kept them fighting. What was it that caused a group of teenagers to put their necks on the line for people they'd never even met? Were their reasons selfish, such as self-preservation and family? Was it something more, like when a mother sacrifices herself for her child, or when someone puts themselves between their loved ones and danger?

They couldn't possibly see the bond that exists between the members of the team. Forged through fire, fights, and common ground, it's something much deeper than self-righteousness or selflessness. True, they each had something or someone to protect, and they each had their own personal reasons for fighting the good fight, but it was more than that. An unfathomable connection that ties them together through the thick and thin. Standing alone, they are formidable, but together, they are unstoppable. They play to each other's strengths and weaknesses, supporting each other and watching their backs. Apart, they're just kids in it way over their heads, but together, the fortitude their bond creates keeps them alive and strong, and ready for whatever comes next.


	21. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things can't get any worse

**_~YJ~_ **

**021\. Vacation**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

"This is the worst vacation ever."

Dick had to agree. The car had broken down on the side of the road, refusing to do anything more than sputter pathetically and die, leaving them with no mode of transportation other than their own two feet. So Wally had suggested that they call for a tow truck, only to find out that his phone's battery had died and Dick's was missing. This left them with no other option than to start walking in the general direction of their destination, according to a beat up old map Wally bought off a guy who was trying to hitchhike his way to Madrid. After three hours, they were _still_ walking.

"At least it can't get any worse."

_Crash!_

That was when it started pouring.

Worst. Vacation. Ever.


	22. Mother Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys learn that nothing beats Mother Nature

**_~YJ~_ **

**022\. Mother Nature**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

Wally dashed around the corner at break-neck speed, Robin and Superboy right behind him, and Kaldur close behind them, and ran for cover i.e. the supply closet. All of them were breathing hard, beads of sweat on their foreheads, as they ducked in. Kaldur shut the door quickly and leaned up against it, panting _._ Robin was doubled over, hands on his knees, breath quick and shallow. That wasn't surprising; they'd been chased around three levels and up four flights of stairs until they finally found refuge.

"Holy crow," Robin gasped between breaths, "they're fast as hell. What's wrong with them?"

Wally shook his head, a term he'd heard somewhere popping up in his head. Their behavior fit the bill, and it _would_ explain a few things.

"I think it's their time of the month. Girls get crazy around their time; I think Mom called it PMS."

Robin opened his mouth, but footsteps outside the door put a stopper in whatever he was going to say. The four of them held their breath, hoping that they would just go away. Alas, their hopes were in vain. For a moment, there was silence, and then the door was yanked open, revealing the three girls whom they had been fleeing from—Artemis, Black Canary, and Batgirl—each wearing a similar furious expression. The boys could practically see the flaming background.

Superboy snorted and scowled.

"Oh, and what does that mean? 'Permissible Man Slaughter?'"

Mother Nature strikes again.


	23. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a feline problem

**_~YJ~_ **

**023\. Cat**

**Rated: K**

**_~YJ~_ **

"Mee-uf-ow!"

Artemis barely had time to blink before a petite vivid red furball launched itself into her arms. It looked up at her with grass green eyes and meowed again, pawing at her shirt. She stared at it in shock; it wasn't possible. And yet…

"….Wally?"

The kitten meowed again, flashing diminutive fangs, and raised a paw, as if he was waving. She shook her head in disbelief.

Red Tornado had better have an explanation for why the group's speedster was now a small kitten, because she sure didn't, and somehow she doubted that Robin would like coming back to the Cave to find his best friend was a cat.


	24. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years wishes

**_~YJ~_ **

**024\. Countdown**

**Rated: K**

**_~YJ~_ **

**_20_ **

_I wish people would stop polluting the oceans…_

**_19_ **

_I wish I could talk to my parents one last time…_

**_18_ **

_I wish Speedy—I mean,_ Red Arrow _would join the team…_

**_17_ **

_I wish Superman would acknowledge me…_

**_16_ **

_I wish I understood Earth better…_

**_15_ **

_I wish my dad weren't such a jerk…_

**_14_ **

_I wish Garth had joined me in this role…_

**_13_ **

_I wish I could tell you guys my name…_

**_12_ **

_I wish Robin would tell us his name…_

**_11_ **

_I wish I had a real family…_

**_9_ **

_I wish I was a Green Martian…_

**_8_ **

_I wish Red Arrow would stop hating me…_

**_7_ **

_I wish my king and all of Atlantis prosperity…_

**_6_ **

_I wish I could be a good leader…_

**_5_ **

_I wish people would get my name right for a change…_

**_4_ **

_I wish people would stop ripping my shirts…_

**_…3_ **

_I wish Superboy would notice me…_

**_…2_ **

_I wish I could have caught Cheshire…_

**_…1_ **

_DING._

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_


	25. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing I remembered...

_**~YJ~** _

**025\. Memory**

**Rated: T**

_**~YJ~** _

The last thing I remembered when I woke up in the Bialyan desert, dehydrated and with a massive headache, was sparring with Barbara in the gym at Wayne Manor. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that it was six months later and I was on the other side of the world, and the most recent memory I had was of getting my ass kicked by a girl; not that it was just any girl, it was Barbara, and that was all that salvaged my pride. She could hold her own in a fight and she was just as good with computers as I was, so that made me feel slightly better; it wasn't the first time she beat me and it wouldn't be the last.

_I blocked the kick by grabbing her foot; I jerked it towards me, her leg rubbing against my side as it went pass, and she lurched forwards into my fist. She saved herself from a nasty bruise by rolling with the punch, but I could feel her cheekbone under my knuckles. I wasn't as lucky, taking the full brunt of her uppercut; I felt blood explode in my mouth in a flash of pain, and I tasted the sharp tang of copper. I let her go and she stepped back, looking satisfied. I spat a loogie on the mat, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Nasty. I glared at her._

_"Cheater. You_ let _me catch your foot; you sucker punched me," I accused angrily. She smirked impishly; sometimes she could be such a bitch, not that I would ever say that to her face._

_I charged and swung a roundhouse punch at her. She bent backward and I felt my knuckles swish past her nose. Damn. She went with her momentum, twisting her body and falling into a back handspring, vaulting out of my range. Her pale blue eyes, shades lighter than my own, narrowed and her lips twisted in a frown; her chest was heaving as she gulped in air. Her vibrant red hair was anchored in a ponytail, pulled back from her face, and I could see the perspiration on her forehead; I could feel the sweat beading on my own forehead._

_Her eyes locked on something over my shoulder; I can't believe I fell for that, but I turned to look. Nothing. I whipped back around to face her just in time to see her hurl a batarang—where was she keeping that, she's wearing a sports bra and shorts!—and flung it past my face. It lodged itself in the control panel on the wall, shorting out the lights. We were plunged into darkness, and I froze._

_I stood still for a moment, eyes closed, listening for any hint of movement. There. The whisper of footsteps against the matt to my left; I turned on my heel and lashed out blindly. My fist impacted with flesh, likely her stomach; I heard a soft "oomph" and a_ thud _, and I grinned widely. Down she goes._

_My triumph was short lived, however, as a vice-like grip clamped down on my ankle and she pulled my leg out from under me. My back let its discontent be known, protesting when my spine connected with the training matt. I gasped with surprise when a soft but muscled body climbed on top of mine; a slender hand grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the floor, and its partner pressed against my throat. The back-up lights kicked in and I was staring up at Barbara. She was smirking again, looking incredibly pleased with herself; some of her hair had escaped from her ponytail and hung in her face, tickling my nose._

_She leaned in close and said, "I win, little birdie."_

As I staggered on under the hot sun, I clung to that memory, because the only thing I was sure of was that it was real and _she_ was real, and if I let myself forget _that,_ I would never get out of the desert. Even when our group was reunited and our memories restored, I still kept that one memory clear in my mind, with one thought:

_I want a re-match._


	26. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaldur sees Robin

**_~YJ~_ **

**026\. Tears**

**Rated: K**

**_~YJ~_ **

The first thing that Kaldur thought when he saw Robin's eyes for the first time was that they were really, _really_ blue, brighter and deeper than Red Arrow's or Superboy's eyes. The second thing he noticed was that they were welling up with tears. Kaldur had gone looking for the other boy to tell him that the group was going into town; what he'd found had led him to tell the others that they would catch up later.

When he'd knocked on the boy's bedroom door, he got no response, but he could hear strange sounds coming from inside. They sounded strangled and hushed, but he could hear the pain. Making a mental note to apologize later, he took a step back and, with a solid kick, knocked down the door. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't what he found; Robin was curled up on his side, a pillow clutched in his hands and his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes, wide and uncovered, were fixed on the Atlantean; Kaldur spotted his shades lying discarded on the floor. There were tear tracks on his cheeks, and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"…Robin?"

The single word shattered the uneasy calm that had descended in the room, and in a few long strides, he'd crossed the threshold and sat down on the bed next to his sniffling friend. Without saying a word, he tugged the pillow out of Robin's surprisingly weak grip and pulled the crying boy into a hug. He felt the younger tense up at the contact, and he hoped that he hadn't just screwed it up and made it worse. But then Robin relaxed against him and buried his face in Kaldur's chest, and Kaldur held him as he cried.

Sometimes Kaldur forgot that Robin was only thirteen. Despite being the smallest on the team, he was best fighter and the most highly trained, with the most experience. He could take Superboy out in hand-to-hand combat in under two minutes, and could take on opponents much larger and stronger than himself. It was easy to overlook that the acrobat was still, in reality, a child.

The fact that Robin was the youngest was suddenly very important, and he could feel his whole perspective shift as he held the trembling boy close. His hand was rubbing soothing circles between the other boy's shoulder blades; he could feel Robin's tears soak through his jacket. Kaldur felt an abrupt surge of affection for the little bird.

Kaldur had never thought that Robin could be vulnerable; all he saw was the lighthearted, slightly immature, smirking teammate. Robin was strong-willed and hyper and a prankster; he was kind and patient with M'gann and Superboy, fun-loving and teasing with Wally, and all of those things with Kaldur.

The boy in his arms was _still_ Robin. Impish eyes. Messy hair. Wild smile. Creepy cackle. Secrets. Video game extraordinaire. Hacking master. Kid genius. Born leader. Ninja of the night. Boy Wonder. Protégé of the Dark Knight. Caped Crusader. Half of the "Dynamic Duo." The little brother of the team.

My _little brother…_


	27. Foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Earth is foreign

_**~YJ~** _

**027\. Foreign**

**Rated: K**

_**~YJ~** _

Everything about Earth is foreign to her—the different people and the different cultures, all the cities and towns, the shopping and slang. Everything is new and everything is different, and sometimes it frightens her. On Mars, there are only two races—the Green Martians and the White Martians—and the main differences between the two are psychological; as shapeshifters, physical appearance has little meaning for Martians, and White Martians have configured their physiology to reflect their philosophy. But humans…humans are different.

There are one hundred and ninety-five countries in the world and even more nationalities, and yet they are all one race; they are all human. Wherever you went, despite appearances, languages, or cultures, underneath they were all the same. She didn't understand why there were wars raging across the globe; why did they find the need to fight if they were all the same? On Mars, it was understandable, but on Earth, couldn't they just talk out their problems? Couldn't they see that if they kept fighting each other, they would kill themselves off in a matter of time?

She doesn't understand why people like living in cramped and cluttered cities like Gotham, Metropolis, Central, and Star City. Why do they enjoy being squished together? Do they like living with little breathing room? Also, what makes a city a city? What makes it different from a town? Is it simply population, or the size of the metropolitan area? How do they differentiate between a town, city, or village?

There are many things she doesn't understand—like why so many people are so obsessed with make-up—and she thinks that she'll never really understand. Because as human as she might appear, she will never be truly human, and Earth will _always_ be foreign to her.


	28. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick Grayson remembers what is gone

**_~YJ~_ **

**028\. Sorrow**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

It was almost noon on a Wednesday and he still had barely moved. Alfred had come earlier and left a tray on the side table; the sandwich had long gone stale and the Coke was flat. Normally, Bruce would be on his narrow behind in an instant for skipping school, but this wasn't a normal situation; it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths, and that was the reason he was still in bed, looking through an old photo album; a pile of empty tissue boxes was steadily growing next to his bed.

Five years ago to the day, a little boy watched in horror as his parents plummeted to their deaths under the Big Top. Now the same boy was curled up on his side under his blankets and hugging a pillow, his cheeks wet with tears.

He sucked in a breath as the rush of memories broke through his mental wall and flooded his mind.

_A splash of blood across his cheek, warm and wet._

_Two bodies falling through empty space, the sound of impact echoing in his ears._

_Tears welling up in his eyes, falling down his cheeks and leaving perfect circles on his shirt._

_A half-eaten hot dog, melting ice cream, and butter-soaked popcorn scattered on the ground, the remnants of a long-lost day of fun and play._

_His reflection staring up at him, blue eyes wide and lip trembling, from a puddle on the pavement._

_A knife with a wicked edge glinting in the moonlight, scant inches from his face._

_Two men, one holding a gun and the other wearing a purple velvet top hat, arguing in front of a tent._

The images were forever imprinted in his brain; no matter how many years separated him and the event, it would always linger, just beyond the edge.


	29. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wally knows what happiness is

**_~YJ~_ **

**029\. Happiness**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

When he was a teenager, he had never thought that he would ever be serious about just one person. He would flirt and he would mess around, but he hadn't been able to imagine waking up with the same person for the rest of his life. Yet, here he was, working as a forensic scientist for the police, setting out breakfast for his wife and acting completely OCD about it.

_Cinnamon rolls, plenty of icing and perfectly gooey…check. Banana nut muffins, freshly made from scratch…check. Bacon, crispy but not burnt…check. A sliced Granny Smith apple, her favorite…check. A coffee for her—straight up and black, no cream, no sugar—and orange juice for me…check. All that's missing is..._

As if on cue, the shuffling of feet on carpet alerted him to her arrival. With a grin, he turned to stare at her. She was standing in the doorway, still looking wiped from the mission the previous night. She yawned and stretched, and Wally shamelessly dragged his eyes down her body. There was just something incredibly sexy about long tanned legs, a tiny black nightdress, and tousled blonde hair.

"Good morning," he said warmly. He could smell her shampoo from across the room, the scents of vanilla and oranges; he loved her hair—it was always so soft, and the way it shone in the sunlight…stunning.

"Morning," she mumbled; obviously, she wasn't quite as awake as he was. He waved his hand at the spread on the table. "I made breakfast," he tried again.

She stared at the food for a moment before eyeing him doubtfully. "What's the occasion?"

He faked looking offended. "What, I can't do something nice for my wife?"

She shook her head. "No, you can. It's just highly suspicious," she explained. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a kiss. When he stepped back, he grinned and said, "I'm just happy to have you, that's all."


	30. Under The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two girls meet under the rain

**_~YJ~_ **

**030\. Under the Rain**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

A layer of clouds that made Mount McKinley look like a pancake blotted out the sky, as well as some of Gotham's taller buildings. The rain had been slow at first, gradually falling harder and faster until it pounded the city of Gotham mercilessly. Most people had retreated into the relative safety of their homes and the slick sidewalks were near empty; even the homeless had seemed to vanish.

She was sitting by herself on the park bench. Her jacket didn't provide much protection against the freezing rain or the wind that plucked at her hair, and she pulled it closer to her in an attempt to shield herself from the cold. She knew it would be more sensible to head home, cut down on the risk of catching pneumonia, but she couldn't make herself leave. The smell of the rain, the tree above her being jerked around by the wind that battered her cheeks—something about it was comforting…soothing, even. There was no one else around, and she was able to just close her eyes, tilt her head back, and relax.

"Well, what do we have here?"

_Never mind._

Artemis opened her eyes and glared at the young Asian woman standing in front of her. The scowl was met with a smirk and she _knew_ her day was going to go downhill faster than she could say, _well, fuck._ Mask or no mask, Jade Nguyen was a sub-zero, self-serving bitch; she would stab Artemis in the back and sell her out the nanosecond it was in her best interest.

The rain _had_ been relaxing; somehow, she didn't think it was going to stay that way.


	31. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone breaks into Artemis' house for some very strange reasons

**_~YJ~_ **

**031\. Flowers**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

It was a bouquet…on her nightstand. Artemis stared at it; she blinked. No, it was still there, mocking her. "How the _hell_ did someone get into my _house_?" she hissed in anger, looking around paranoid, as if she expected the intruder to still be there. Unsurprisingly, they weren't; whoever had done this was probably long gone.

Ignoring the flowers, she checked her apartment's security cameras; on a hunch, she even re-ran the footage frame by frame to foil any speedsters. Still nothing. There was a slight glitch in the timer, but it only skipped two seconds, not enough time for even Kid Flash to come in, arrange the flowers, and leave. One moment the nightstand was empty, the next, the bouquet was sitting there. _So who did this?_ Someone snuck into her apartment, while she was sleeping, without waking her up.

To give her flowers? What the _fuck_?

She had to admit, it was a…strange arrangement. Purple lilacs, lotus blossoms, Lucrene, Venetian mallow, balsam, white rose buds, pomegranate flowers, garden ranunculus, a burgundy rose, Spanish jasmine, tuberose, and in the middle, a white lily. She gaped at it for a few more seconds before deciding to go take a shower and get ready for the day. She would toss out the flowers later. But she couldn't stop herself from feeling like she was missing something…

She was unaware that, while all this unfolded, a pair of grass green eyes were fixed on her, unblinking. He lifted a hand to his ear, activating his comm-link.

"Thanks, M'gann, I owe you one."

A smile slowly spread across his face.


	32. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson has never been afraid of the dark

**_~YJ~_ **

**032\. Dark**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

Even as a little kid, Dick had never been afraid of the dark. Watching his mother and father shown in stark relief by the spotlights, even as they threw themselves off platforms for the entertainment of elated crowds, Dick had sat in darkness. The dark had never been the home of the monsters other children described—not for him. The darkness had been welcoming; it whispered to him, called to him. It was safe, it was familiar. He knew it well, having stood in the shadows of the Big Top his entire childhood.

When his parents died, Dick embraced the dark even more, because he knew that the darkness he loved so much wasn't the same as the darkness in Tony Zucco. That wasn't darkness; it was evil and it was selfish, and it was everything the dark wasn't. When Bruce Wayne took him in as his ward, Dick made it his personal mission to seek out the nooks and crannies in the Manor. He didn't know how many hours he spent sitting in the dark of his room, silent and alone.

He knows that in the arms of darkness, he is safe. Batman lives in the dark, _personifies_ the dark for the low-life scum of Gotham. Dick has never been afraid of the dark, and if that makes him a little strange…

You have to be to save the world.


	33. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a family is witness to something beautiful

**_~YJ~_ **

**033\. Beautiful**

**Rated: T**

**_~YJ~_ **

"Okay, now start pushing Miss Gordon. That's it, you're doing great. Pu-"

" _Don't_ fucking _start with me, doc! Trust me! I'm pushing!"_

Dick winced, though he didn't know if it was because of Barbara's bitchiness or the fact that she was practically crushing his hand. He had wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and just held her hand throughout the ordeal.

"Yes, yes. I can feel the hair, that's it. Almost there…"

_"Waaaaa!"_ The newborn's cry filled the room as the doctor lifted it up into the air. "Congratulations, Miss Gordon, Mr. Grayson. It's a gi-oh. Hmm…"

Through the cloud of joy, Dick caught that last part. And it worried him.

"What do you mean 'hmm'?"

The doctor looked at him hurriedly and said, "O-Oh! It's nothing, I'm sure! Here!"

She handed him a pair of scissors and held up the bloody newborn. She pointed to a place of the umbilical cord and said, smiling, "Would you like to do the honors?"

He grinned and nodded, and as he made the cut, he took a brief look at his little girl. Her hair, short and spiky, was the same raven-black as his, and for that, he was _so_ proud. She had light skin, pale eyes, and looked rather small in the doctor's hands. His eyes widened when he realized that her eyes were unfocused and dull. She didn't see him. As the doctor turned to take her away to clean her up, Dick put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dr. Barnett, her eyes…is she blind?"

The woman looked at him with understanding and sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson, but I don't know. It's quite possible she is, but I can't be sure until she's examined. If she is, you have to be prepared to deal with her disability and overcome it. You understand?"

He nodded, dropping his hand, and looked over his shoulder at his sleeping girlfriend. She'd passed out from exhaustion as soon as she'd heard her baby's first cries. He sighed with resentment.

"Yeah, I know. Go get her cleaned up and examined. I just don't know how I'll tell Babs."

The doctor nodded and left with their baby girl. As soon as the door closed, he turned around and walked over to the hospital bed. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to Barbara and slipped his hand into hers, squeezing lightly. She shifted, moaned lightly, and opened her eyes. He smiled gently, trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to her.

"Hey, babe. It's a girl."

She grinned weakly and said, "Really? How is she? Can I hold her?"

Dick nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, really. Babs, she's beautiful, just like her mother. Except…"

Barbara's eyes widened with worry and fear.

"Except what, Dick? What?"

He swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat, and said softly, "Dr. Barnett believes that she may be blind."

The redhead took a deep breath and, calmly, said, "Well, if she is blind then we'll just have to find a way to work around that, won't we?"

If she _was_ blind…well, that would really suck. It would certainly put a damper on their day, but they would find a way to deal. Dick decided then and there that it didn't matter. It didn't matter about her eyes. She was their daughter— _their_ daughter—and that was all that mattered in the end.

_Holy shit, I'm a father._

And then…

_She's so beautiful. Both of my girls are so beautiful._


	34. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roy gets the shock of his life

**_~YJ~_ **

**034\. Faint**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

Roy Harper had seen and done some crazy things in his eighteen years. He'd been all over the world for several different reasons with several different people (not always for exactly _legal_ reasons), flirted, bribed, and lied his way out of many a hard spot, and he'd lied his way into as many bars and clubs as he could before the bouncers kicked his ass for flirting with their girlfriends. He'd seen things that would make most grown men scream like little girls and cry for their mommies, and he'd done some stuff he wasn't proud of, per say. He'd stood tall and defiant, laughed (quite literally) in the face of death, and not felt any fear or anxiety.

However, when Jade, with her long black hair pulled back in an untidy bun and her eyes red from crying, came to him that day, she said aloud the three words that would change his life forever; "Roy, I'm pregnant."

For one of the few times in his life, Roy Harper fainted simply from shock.


	35. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I knew I shoulda taken the mission in Hawaii. If I had, I wouldn't be in this situation! Wait, why did I even say no in the first place? Alaska? Hawaii? Alaska? Hawaii? Middle-of-frikkin-nowhere? Sunny, sandy beaches, the ocean, and hot girls? Why in hell did I choose Alaska!_

**_~YJ~_ **

**035\. Water**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

_I knew I shoulda taken the mission in Hawaii. If I had, I wouldn't be_ in _this situation! Wait, why did I even say no in the first place? Alaska? Hawaii? Alaska? Hawaii? Middle-of-frikkin-nowhere? Sunny, sandy beaches, the ocean, and hot girls? Why in hell did I choose Alaska!_

He was brought out of his inner ranting when his girlfriend cried out in pain as another cramp hit. It had been a long, excruciating experience for both Artemis and Wally, and the redhead was so relieved that the nine months were drawing to a close he could cry. His blonde girlfriend wasn't due for about a week, but he was practically ecstatic knowing that soon it would all be over and they'd have their baby with them. The two of them had talked and decided that they didn't want to know if they were having a boy or a girl; they wanted to be surprised. However, they _had_ decided on two names: Jay if it was a boy and Iris if it was a girl. Artemis yelled again and then suddenly sat up straight and stared at Wally, face deceptively calm.

"…Wally?"

"Yeah?"

She stood up slowly, tucked a chunk of flaxen hair behind an ear, and said with as straight a face as possible, "Either I just wet myself, or my water broke."


	36. Tactical Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Conner is where he shouldn't be

**_~YJ~_ **

**036\. Tactical Retreat**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

It was hanging there, taunting him, half-in and half-out of the dresser drawer. Pink and curvy and undeniably _calling_ to him, and it was freaking him out. His instincts were telling him it was time to _run, dude, run!_ , but for some reason, he inexplicably wanted to reach out and touch it. For a moment, he couldn't remember why he was in her room, feet glued to the floor and unable to follow mental commands to _move._

A textbook. He was there for a textbook. He had trig homework due the next day and he needed to borrow her book; his copy had been the unfortunate recipient of Connor's annoyance when Wally had blatantly flirted with Megan. All he needed was her book.

So why was he standing there like a statue staring at her bra?

"Connor? What are you doing in my room?"

_Tactical retreat!_


	37. Broken Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportsmaster was right. He was a broken arrow.

**_~YJ~_ **

**037\. Broken Arrow**

**Rated: K+**

**_~YJ~_ **

The shaft of light coming from his window cut in and out, in and out, as the train passed by outside. The sound of the locomotive thundering past drowned out his breathing, heavy and labored, and his broad shoulders shook. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms propped up on his knees and his head in his hands; it was _calling_ him, beckoning silently for him to come. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus, couldn't _think_.

_He knew it was **wrong** and **weak** , but he couldn't deny that he felt the urge._

Life with Oliver Queen had never been easy. Ollie was a playboy and a party boy, and he knew **_nothing_** about taking care of a kid. Roy was practically raised on the Queen family chili, and the older archer would frequently disappear for hours, sometimes days. Roy had never minded Ollie's way of life; it suited him just fine being left to his own devices. He liked his independence; he didn't need Oliver always looking over his shoulder like Batman did with Robin. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, _by_ himself.

_He told himself he didn't need it. He told himself he could stop any time he wanted. He told himself that the **drug** wasn't slowly consuming him._

It was only when he was **alone** , lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling or sitting on the couch, that he realized how big the place seemed for one person. It was only then that he would even _consider_ thinking that maybe he _did_ need Oliver. The apartment didn't seem quite as **empty** when the man was around, nor as quiet. There was only so much time a kid could spend on his own before he got **lonely**. Before he felt **abandoned**.

_He cursed the **weakness** he felt in himself._

He had known when he woke up that morning before patrol that he was going to shoot up. He had known that he would allow the **poison** to enter his veins once again. The needle sat there on the desk, glinting in the dim light. He could hear it whispering in his ear. _Just one little shot. What could it hurt? You can stop at any time. You're not **addicted**. You don't need heroin to survive. It's just to pass the time. _ He heard it every day, and it was only a matter of minutes before he **cracked** and **broke**. He wouldn't be able to resist it for long; he was **helpless** to do otherwise.

_He remembered the feeling of the drug coursing through his veins. The feeling of elation and euphoria, that **nothing** else mattered._

Roy tried his hardest not to think about what he had done to obtain the heroin. He had **stolen** the needles and he had swiped money out of Ollie's safe in order to _pay_ for the drug. If Oliver figured out some cash was **missing** , he would think that Roy had taken it for the rent or groceries, or maybe to help finance his hero career. The man would never consider that maybe his ex-partner had used it to buy drugs. If he ever found out, he would be beyond **furious**.

_He was **angry** and he was **tired** ; he wanted **nothing** more than to curl up in a ball and **die**._

He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to know. He just wanted the numbing sensation that the drug brought him. He just wanted everything to **fade** away into blissful **nothing**. He didn't want to remember how **lost** he felt, how the drug had **defeated** him. He used to be so strong, so powerful. Out of the "sidekicks," he was the oldest. Wally and Dick had looked up to him; he was their brother. What would they think if they found out? He would lose their trust and respect; they wouldn't see him as a hero anymore.

Who was he kidding? Red Arrow was a **joke**. Sportsmaster was right:

He was a **broken** arrow.


	38. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the only one who understood his need for flight

**_~YJ~_ **

**038\. Flight**

**Rated: K**

**_~YJ~_ **

Artemis called him suicidal, and for once, Wally whole-heartedly agreed. It didn't make sense to them why he would willingly throw himself off buildings and cliffs, and wait until the very last second to save himself. They didn't understand, but she did. Barbara understood _exactly_ why he enjoyed plummeting through empty air, because she had been there.

She understood the feeling of the air whipping against your face and tugging at your hair. She understood the feeling of exhilaration and delight that came with freefalling and having your stomach lodged somewhere in your throat.

More than that, she understood why he did it; it reminded him of back then, when he was the third part of the Flying Graysons. She understood that he needed to feel like he was flying once again; it made him feel closer to his parents. It took him back to when he was an eight-year-old boy, before his life changed forever. She didn't like it that she had to watch her best friend fling himself out into inky blackness, but she could understand.

After all, a little redheaded girl had been in the spectator stands with her father the day the Graysons plunged to their deaths. She could still hear the screaming ringing in her ears; some of it was her, some of it was him, some of it was everyone. She still had nightmares about that night under the big top. Sometimes she would wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, the images flashing in her mind. She would pull on her favorite robe, make herself a mug of hot chocolate, and go out on the fire escape and watch the stars. If it was bad for her, it was tenfold as worse for him.

Yes, Barbara could certainly understand why he wanted to fly.


	39. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is amazing what you can learn about someone just from his or her eyes

**_~YJ~_ **

**039\. Eyes**

**Rated: K**

**_~YJ~_ **

M'gann didn't know who had originally said, "Eyes are the windows to the soul." _Whoever they were, they had been absolutely correct_ , she decided. It was amazing what one could learn about someone from just his or her eyes. That was the something that was the same on Mars _and_ Earth; she could always tell what people were thinking by looking at their eyes. She didn't need her telepathy; she didn't need experience with humans. She could decipher the inner workings of a person's mind simply by what their own eyes betrayed. This particularly came in handy when it came to her teammates. She loved their eyes.

**_Silver_ **

Kaldur's eyes were cool and pale; the seashells she found on the beach sometimes were the same color. He was usually calm and his eyes tranquil and serene, but when he was angry, they were just like the ocean he hailed from—tumultuous and murky. They would darken and turn stormy, and that was when you knew he was pissed.

**_Blue_ **

Connor's eyes were like Kaldur's—pale and serious. The only word to describe them was _crystalline._ Such a pure, light blue; even on TV, M'gann had never seen anyone else with his color—except Superman, of course. They got darker and frigid when he was angry or when someone mentioned Superman, and it was like looking at two glaciers. Sometimes—most of the time—it was terribly difficult to read him, but then something would change beneath aquamarine irises and she would see _everything._

**_Navy_ **

Besides Robin, for obvious reasons, Artemis's eyes were the hardest for M'gann to read. A dark grey-blue, the slight slant was the only clue to her heritage. When she was irate, she would narrow her eyes and they could cut through steel. They were the sort of eyes that could warm you one moment and slice you up like Provolone the next. M'gann could see shadows in their depths; she didn't need to use her telepathy to know something horrible had happened to her Earth sister. No matter how bright her eyes and wide her smile, something sinister was always lurking just beneath the dark cobalt surface.

**_Green_ **

In contrast to the washed-out colors of Kaldur and Connor's eyes, Wally's emerald eyes were bright and vivid. Just like the phrase said, they really were windows into his soul. The speedster could lie, he could fake, he could weasel, he could flirt; none of that changed the glint in his eyes. His eyes didn't have the phantoms seen in the others'. His childhood had been normal, and it showed when she looked in his eyes. There was a certain spark in the green, the telltale sign of a prankster, someone who was always planning.

**It really is amazing what you can learn about someone just from his or her eyes.**


End file.
